gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Secret Between Me and You
Dipper x Pacifica They're into something big..very big…they wanted to get rid of the stupid morons who were in the MysteryShack, Pacifica and Gideon they were trying to defeat them but as more as they do they couldn´t do it, but they had a plan that couldn´t go bad. Dipper! how many times have i told you to clean this mess? said Dipper sister, she was the leader and dipper always do what she told him, sometimes that bothered him enough, why couldn´t he be the leader for once? he was getting pretty sick, so he went for the things to clean that ¨mess¨ her sister had made, he went out and that´s when he saw someone he knew, someone he really hated. Im just going to search for some butterflies! you know i love them Gideon! said that blonde girl with braces, gotcha!, she run to catch the butterflies but bump into a rock, when suddenly she closed her eyes for being able to not feel the pain when she was going to fell, but she felt something grabbing her. She opened her eyes and saw the one and only Dipper Pines grabbing her by the waist and being more closer than ever to her face, her face turned red and she said: What are you looking at?, are you planning on attacking me or what? Do i have to remind you that i always defeat…..you.. she saw him getting closer to her lips and she more than red. If you really want to kiss me that hard,you should do it you know? said Dipper with a flirty face, causing the girl to say Kiss you?! Please! I am a northwest, it would be a bother to kiss you, now let me go i have to go back with Gideon he is waiting for me. You could easily go Northwest….but you are still in this position with me…makes me think you like me..even if you do..you are not my type and lets face it someone like you…couldnt even be brave enough to kiss me he laughed with a flirty smile and went back with his sister mabel. What the hell took you so long?! said Mabel angrily frustared, Iugh! what is that smell? You smell horrible! like a poison dead mouse! ….wait were you with the stupid losers of the mystery shack?!. Man why do you care if i was with them? i was cleaning your stupid mess, What did you say Dipper pines?, ….That i was cleaning your mess…, That is what i thought…, Hurry up it´s getting late and we have to sleep to have a great plan to attack the losers of the mystery shack for once and all. Um Pacifica…? May i ask you something? said Gideon feeling curious about something, …Sure! what is it? she said drinking some juice, Well….you were kinda red yesterday…and i wanted to know why? did the butterflies had something?, Pacifica when se heard that she spit the juice she was drinking of, and looked at the ground, the sun was too hot…., Oh i see!!! you were really red like if you seen someone you love or something like that, I SAID IT WAS THE SUN! she said as she started blushing. Mabel woke up first, Brother i have the solution to our problems! At last we will have what we deserve, all the power from Gravity Falls! HA HA HA HA, Mabel….cmón its 7 am in the morning…let me sleep, You can sleep at any time moron! now come here to hear my plan! said the sister very happy, Fine….dipper woke up and went with her sister whats the plan?, Well i think i know someone who can help us ….Bill, Man…bill? but he is lame in here nobody needs him and its very dangerous to go where he is, Exactly that is why you will go where he is, WHAT?! WHY ME? , Because i say so, now go, Man…i always have to do the hard work while you stay here. Dipper went where bill was and it was really dark, when he saw a silhouette of someone walking by, at first he didn't care at all, but then as time passed on he real started to worry on, he was alone and he felt someone was spying on him, so he followed the sound and he was really close to the silhouette and when he was as close as posible he grab the silhouette and told it, WHY YOU CHASING ME?!. Auch! You are hurting me!! Gett of!!, Dipper knew that voice wherever he went. Dipper: Pacifica…? What are you doing here? ….wait are you following me? Pacifica: Im nnot! *blushing* I was just here because Gideno told me to go for something he lost in here…. Dipper: Oh….are you sure you didn't come here for me? Pacifica: You really are stupid, Cant you just leave me alone?! Dipper: ....And you easily get angry...but forget about what i said.., I think im kinda....sorr...sorr....well i just...don´t know ..how to say it.. Pacifica: That you are Sorry? And i was the one who wasnt brave enough Dipper: That doesnt have to do anything about it northwest Pacifica: Just to clear things up....*grabs him by the shirt and kisses him sweetly* Dipper: *blushing too much like a tomato practically* Pacifica:: Who is not brave enough now? Dipper: ....When did you learn it...? *blushing* Pacifica: ...Learn what? Dipper: To kiss... Pacifica: ......Actually you were my first kiss.. Dipper: I was..? Pacifica: You were...but i should head home....gideon must be...searching for me... Dipper: .....You stole my first kiss.....you know that is actually pretty evil... Pacifica: Dipper...i really have to head back....gideon is going to... mmph... Dipper: *kisses her but now more hardly* Pacifica: Wait.....let me get this straight....you hate me.... Dipper: Hate you? *smiles blushing* I dont hate you....i just want your attention but all the time you are obssesed with boys band and that things....i dont know...you rarely put attention to me Pacifica: .......*Blushes* So.....you like me? Dipper: I ddddidnt say tthat i lik...*blushes* Pacifica:*kisses him* I like you to..but if gideon founds out...he would kill me.. Dipper: Mabel would kill me to...actually really kill me... Pacifica: Unless..... Dipper: What? Pacifica: We keep this a secret....*blushes* ... Dipper: ....You sure have pretty evil thinking....*hugs her* Pacifica: And you are not that evil...*giggles* Dipper: *hugs pacifica* I love you you know that? Pacifica: I love you more you know that? *kisses him and hugs him* Category:Fan-Fiction